Creamy Joujin
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Matt, adalah seorang manusia yang dikutuk menjadi manusia setengah anjing itu, berupaya mencari seseorang yang mau memeliharanya agar kembali seperti semula. Berhasilkah Matt menemukan majikannya?   Warn: YAOI, LEMON!


**Disclaimer**: Detnot bukan punya nami, tapi tuh punya abang Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba.

**Rate**: M!

**Pair**: MattxMello -always-

**Warning**: OOC, **YAOI**, **LEMON**! Jadi, wahai makhluk paling jelek yang dibawah umur +17tahun ,jangan coba-coba baca ini fic kalau tidak mau kena dosa yang sama seperti author.  
>Dan silahkan klik <em><strong>BACK<strong>_, jika membenci **YAOI**!

**A/N:** Yoho! Author gaje _is come back_! XD  
>Kali ini author membawakan Fic Lemon! Yahaayy.<br>Ide cerita ini akan diceritakan diakhir nanti. Hehe...  
>Disini author membuat Matt berbeda dari yang lain -mungkin udh ada yg sama kali- karena disini, Matt adalah seekor anjing berwujud manusia,! Dan kebiasaan berbicaranya saat menjadi anjing adalah "Nyaan..." Hahaha...<p>

Okeii, daripada banyak bacot kaya bekicot, mending kita segera baca!

_**Hope You Like It!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Creamy Joujin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minggu, 1 Mei 2011  
>Pukul 12.00<br>.

Di musim panas yang panas(?), duduklah seorang, emm atau mungkin lebih tepat seekor pemuda berambut merah marun dengan 2 ekor telinga di kepalanya. Ekor yang berwarna kecoklatan tumbuh di belakangnya.

Anda pasti heran dengan makhluk aneh yang satu ini.  
>Ya, author juga ikutan heran, sih...<p>

Oke, kita sama-sama penasaran, maka dari itu, mari kita jelaskan bersama-sama...

Mail Jeevas, atau yang biasa dipanggil Matt itu, adalah seorang manusia dengan rupa seperti seekor anjing, dengan 2 pasang telinga yang mirip seperti telinga anjing, dan ekor yang tidak begitu panjang berwarna kecoklatan, menjuntai dari belakang tubuhnya.

Cara makan, duduk, berbicara, mandi, dan lain-lain seperti layaknya manusia normal. Tetapi, kelakuan manjanya itu seperti perlakuan seekor anjing terhadap majikan tercintanya.

Tak disangka dan tak dianya(?), menurut kabar burung yang beredar dari hidung ke hidung, Matt adalah seorang pangeran dari Negri Antah bBrantah yang dikutuk oleh sang Raja karena telah mencuri celana dalam sang Raja!

Ckck... Astaga... Matt. Kamu ngapain sih sampai mencuri celana dalam segala. Nggak modal ah, anak Raja kok mencuri. Lagipula celana dalammu kan bertumpuk tuh dikeranjang cucian... ==" -author ikutan syok bacanya-

Ehem, oke lanjut.

Ya atas kejadian 'nista' itulah, Matt akhirnya di kutuk menjadi manusia anjing dan diharuskan tinggal dibumi.  
>Agar Matt bisa kembali menjadi wujud manusia 'sempurna'nya, ada satu persyaratan yang harus Matt lakukan.<p>

Yaitu...

Matt harus menemukan, dan tinggal bersama dengan orang yang pertama kali menolong Matt. Dan juga, Matt harus mencintai orang yang menolongnya, tentu saja dengan cinta sungguhan, bukan palsu.  
>Ya, begitulah persyaratan yang diberikan oleh sang Raja kepada Matt...<p>

Dengan kesungguhan hati dan jiwa raganya, Matt berusaha mencari orang yang mau memungut Matt.

Berpuluh-puluh, bahkan beribu-ribu rumah sudah didatangi Matt, bahkan sampai ke pelosok desa. Tetapi sayang, tak ada satupun orang yang mau memelihara makhluk aneh seperti Matt.

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan yang bisa membuat para cewe-cewe termasuk author jadi penggemar beratnya. Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang mau memelihara dirinya? Padahal kalau Matt datang ke rumah author, author akan terima dengan palang dada, eh salah, lapang dada... Oh, kasihan sekali dirimu, nak... -_kicked_-

Oke, abaikan _curcol_ author tadi.

Setelah hampir putus asa, karena selama Matt meminta belas kasihan, dirinya selalu diejek aneh, bahkan sampai ada yang memukulinya dengan batu.

Tetapi, ditengah hujan besar, badai bergelora(?), angin berhembusan dan tsunami menerjang, ada juga seseorang yang mau memelihara dirinya. Dan orang tersebut adalah...

Braakk...

"Nyaan... Mello-chan! Kau sudah pulang!" Matt langsung menyerbu layaknya seekor anjing yang menyambut majikannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Matt menjilati pipi pemuda bernama Mello itu dengan gemasnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Gah! Hentikan, Matt!" seru Mello sembari menyingkirkan Matt yang memeluknya.

"Nyan... Kenapa? Apa Mello-chan tidak suka disambut olehku?" tanya Matt sembari duduk di lantai dengan wajah _innoncent_nya.

"Bukan itu! Aku kan sudah mengajarimu untuk tidak sembarangan menyerbu seseorang dan menjilatinya...!" jelas Mello.

"Nyan... Itu kan seseorang, sementara aku kan memeluk Mello-chan," Matt tersenyum dengan polosnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi 1 pukulan akan mendarat di pipinya.

"Ah...! Kau ini bodoh atau sengaja membuatku marah? Ah, sudahlah... Aku lelah, jangan ganggu aku..." seru Mello.

Ya, Mello, pemuda bernama lengkap Mihael Keehl ini menemukan seekor Matt sedang tertidur pulas di depan rumahnya. Saat sedang dibangunkan, Matt langsung menyerbu Mello dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga, dan Mello hampir kehabisan nyawanya saat itu. Meminta tolong atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Mello untuk memelihara dirinya yang sudah mulai bosan keliling-keliling dari satu rumah ke rumah lain.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit rasa belas kasihan dan sedikit terpaksa, Mello mau memelihara Matt dengan syarat, Matt tidak berbuat yang menyusahkan di rumahnya.

Tetapi, namanya juga seekor anjing, pasti tidak mau diam dan selalu bertingkah. Dan Mello pun selalu kerepotan dengan tingkah Matt.  
>Ya, tetapi, setiap melihat senyum polos Matt yang seakan tidak punya dosa itu, hati Mello jadi sedikit terobati.<br>Toh, apa salahnya dirumah yang selalu sepi, ditemani dengan satu peliharaan manis, menurut Mello.

Ah, author jadi kepingin punya peliharaan kaya Matt... XD -bakbukduessh!-

Ya, balik kembali.

April, adalah bulan dimana musim panas akan datang.  
>Di kota Tokyo, yang setiap harinya selalu turun hujan, tetapi kini matahari selalu bersinar dengan terangnya.<br>Tak tanggung-tanggung, suhunya pun hampir 38 derajat...  
>Bayangkan! Panas yang sungguh panas(?) layaknya sedang berada di dalam oven yang ditaruh di gurun Sahara.<p>

Hari itu pun, Mello sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, sampai-sampai kepingin hancurin tuh matahari. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai, Mello memilih untuk diam.

"Haah... Panas! Aku mau tidur, ah..." sesudah minum, Mello hendak pergi ke kamarnya, tetapi...

"Nyann... Mello-chan, kau punya es krim kan?" Matt menarik baju Mello yang hendak masuk ke kamar.

"Heh? Tidak... Tidak ada es krim untukmu!" bentak Mello sembari masuk ke kamar.

"Nyan? Kok gitu? Anjing juga bisa kepanasan, kan!" Matt berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mello sambil memohon, berharap majikannya yang baik hati itu (baca: pelit) mau memberikan dia sesuatu yang dingin-dingin.  
>Matt, kalau mau yang dingin... Kamu tidur aja di kulkas, adem deh. -<em>slapped<em>-

"TI-DAK... Es krimnya hanya 1 dan itu untukku! Kau minum air dingin saja sana!"

"Nyaaaannn... Tidak, tidak, tidak! Matt mau es krim..." Matt merengek sambil mencakar-cakar pintu kamar Mello, yah walaupun Matt tidak mempunyai kuku yang panjang karena sudah dipotong oleh Mello, tetapi suara gesekan itu membuat bising.  
>Pemuda berambut pirang itu jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.<p>

"Aaarggh!"

Braaakk!

Dengan kesal, Mello membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dan alhasil Matt yang berada di depan pintu itu terlempar hingga nyungsep di sofa terdekat(?).

"Eh, Matt?" Mello langsung terkena serangan sweatdrop begitu melihat Matt yang nyungsep di sofa. Ekornya menggeliat-geliat.

"Nyaann! Es krim, es krim, Es krim!" teriak Matt begitu ditarik keluar dari sofa oleh Mello.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kita barengan saja makannya," Mello menghela nafas panjang, tak disangka, panas-panas seperti ini ia harus membagi es krimnya pada seekor anjing peliharaannya yang sangat menyebalkan.

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Ming ming ming... Aming! Sini lu!<p>

Eh? Sapa tuh yang ngelempar batako sembarangan aja!  
>Ah, maaf, salah dialog. Maaf, narator mau mentung authornya dulu ya...<p>

Hem... Kembali ke cerita.  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Suara serangga musim panas mulai bersahutan kesana kemari, seakan sedang menyanyikan lagu "Selamat datang Musim Panas". Memangnya ada ya, lagu seperti itu? =A="<p>

"Hei... Matt!" Mello menoleh pada Matt yang sedang asik menjilati es krim coklat dengan nikmatnya.  
>Liddahnya menyusuri setiap sisi es krim dengan lihainya.<p>

"Hei, Matt!" Mello agak berteriak, tetapi Matt tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap fokus menjilati es krim yang sudah hampir setengahnya itu.

Mello hanya bisa mengurut dadanya dengan sabar.  
>Kalau sudah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai, Matt tidak menggubris apapun, bahkan akan marah jika diganggu.<p>

Mello hanya diam melihat, kepalanya ditumpangkan ke tangan kirinya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan dengan seksama memperhatikan Matt.

'Uh... Ternyata kau manis juga, Matt. Huh, tak kusangka aku akan... Hah? Aku... Aku jatuh cinta pada manusia jejadian ini? Arggh! Tidak, tidak! Tapi... ' Mello terus memperhatikan Matt dari ujung rambut hinga ujung kaki, sempurna. Itulah satu kata yang bisa diucapkan Mello dan author.  
>Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun seekor anjing setengah manusia, tubuh manusianya yang hampir sempurna, bibirnya yang merah dengan blepotan es krim dan kulitnya yang putih itu membuat Mello jadi berpikir ke arah yang 'iya-iya'<br>Wah... Rupanya Mello-chan ingin me-_rape_ Matt yah? -author dibuang ke laut-

Dengan cepat, Mello menghilangkan nafsu 'iya-iya' yang sekarang hampir menguasai otaknya.

"HEI, BODOH, MATT!" dengan suara yang sama kencangnya dengan toa, akhirnya Matt tersadar dari keasyikannya dan menoleh dengan tenang.

"Nyan? Ada apa, Mello-chan?"

"Hah! Apanya yang 'ada apa', hah? Kau hampir menghabiskan es krim bagianku, tahu! Padahal kan kau harus memakan setengah!" Mello merebut es krim yang ada ditangan Matt dan segera memakannya.

"Nyaaann! E-es krimnya, es krimnya... Matt mau makan lagi!" rengek Matt sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Tidak boleh, kalau mau kau beli sendiri saja sana!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kecewa, mulutnya manyun.

"Huh, sampai kapan sih ,kau mau jadi anjing terus? Kapan kutukanmu hilang, hah, Matt? Eh-

Ucapan Mello terhenti ketika Matt mencium Mello tiba-tiba.

"Hmp!" Matt menjilati bibir Mello dengan lembut, lidahnya membersihkan sisa es krim coklat dimulut Mello.  
>Tidak hanya itu, lidah Matt terus meminta izin pada Mello agar ia mau membuka mulutnya.<p>

Mello yang masih terkejut, tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah Matt langsung masuk kedalamnya.  
>Dengan lincah, ia mengambil sisa es krim di mulut Mello.<p>

'A-anak ini...' Mello mengerang kesal atas perlakuan kurang ajar si Matt. Tapi, tidak bisa dibilang kurang ajar sih, soalnya sewaktu Matt melepaskan ciumannya, Mello terlihat agak kecewa.

"Nyaann... Es krim memang enak!" rupanya, Matt bertindak 'nekat' seperti itu hanya karena ingin mengambil es krim yang dimakan Mello.  
>Berkat perlakuan sembrononya itu, urat-urat mengerikan keluar dari dahi Mello. Sepertinya, nyawa Matt saat ini sangat dikhawatirkan.<p>

"Huh, rupanya kau masih amatir yah..."

"Nyan?" Matt melihat Mello dengan tatapan akan-kurape-kamu-bodoh!

"A-anu... Bu-bukan maksudku ada apa-apa, tapi...-

Mello sepertinya tidak memberikan kesempatan berbicara untuk Matt.

"Kau anjing yang pintar, tetapi kau masih harus diajari lagi." senyum licik Mello dimata Matt itu pertanda kau-tidak-akan-selamat, tetapi dimata sang author, itu adalah senyuman licik yang pertanda bahwa akan adegan Yaoi diantara mereka berdua, maka dari itu, siapkanlah _popcorn_ dan _cola_ untuk author!.  
>Hei! Siapa itu yang lempar bakiak? Ga sopan sama author... -<em>kicked<em>-

Mello langsung menindih Matt diatas sofa. Kini, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mello langsung menyerang bibir merah Matt.

Deg...

Dada Matt berdegup kencang, entah apa yang dia rasakan, tetapi sesuatu telah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.  
>Apakah karena Mello?<p>

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu, bahkan kini bibirnya saling bersentuhan, yang membuatnya mati rasa.

Mello tak menggubris ekspresi Matt, dan dengan tenang, terus bermain dengan bibir Matt.  
>Menjilatnya perlahan, dan menghisapnya bagaikan es krim.<p>

Sementara Matt berbeda, tidak seperti Mello yang sedang menikmati ciuman itu, Matt malah berusaha keras untuk lepas dari Mello, tetapi kedua tangannya dikunci.

Sangat aneh, walaupun seekor anjing dan rupa manusia, Matt juga seorang laki-laki yang mempunya logika dan hati.  
>Menurutnya, tidak masuk akal jika laki-laki berciuman dengan sesama, yah walaupun jika dirinya ingin kembali ke wujud manusia, harus bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, tetapi bukan laki-laki.<br>Atau jangan-jangan... Mello ada kelainan dini? Ah, abaikan pemikiran bodoh Matt itu.

Sementara Matt sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya itu, Mello menjilat bibir Matt seakan meminta ijin untuk menelusuri lebih jauh bibir Matt sungguh menggoda.

Matt menelengkan kepalanya, menghindari serangan Mello selanjutnya.  
>Tetapi posisi itu salah, Mello tidak putus asa, leher putih Matt yang terekspos jelas langsung diciumnya, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilatnya sehingga terciptalah sebuah kissmark di leher Matt.<p>

"A-ah...~ A-apa yang kau lakukan, Mello-chan? He-hentikan, ah..." Matt berusaha bersuara normal, tetapi ada saja desahan yang keluar membuat suaranya semakin _sexy_ di telinga Mello.

"Diamlah, Matty... Kau mau kuajarkan permainan yang mengasyikan, loh!" Mello tersenyum licik dan melanjutkan membuat _kissmark_ lebih banyak dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Matt terus mendesah pasrah.

Setelah puas dengan leher mulus Matt, kini Mello kembali ke mulut Matt yang belum sempat ia nikmati sebelumnya.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Mello menghisap, menggigit bibir Matt dan lidahnya memaksa untuk masuk. Tetapi, sang pemilik rupanya tidak semudah itu mengijinkannya.

"Ayolah, Matt."

"A-apa?" kata Matt ketakutan.

"Bukalah mulutmu!"

"Ti-tidak ma-

Begitu Matt mengucapkan kata 'mau' mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan Mello tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, langsung menerobos masuk. Matt lagi-lagi pasrah dan mengikuti permainan Semenya sambil memejamkan matanya.  
>Matt uke? Hm...<p>

"Ngh..." Matt mendesah tertahan ketika Mello menjilati langit-langit mulutnya.  
>Kemudian, Mello mengajak lidah Matt untuk bermain-main.<br>Kini, lidah Matt segera bangkit dan berbalik menjilati langit-langit mulut Mello.  
>Mello merasa senang, akhirnya uke-nya menuruti perintahnya. Dan lidah keduanya kini saling bertautan, siapa yang menang, ia diijinkan untuk menjelajahi mulut yang kalah.<p>

Rupanya mereka berdua tidak mau kalah. Setelah pertarungan sengit itu, akhirnya tak disangka dan tak dianya, Matt lah pemenangnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba, Matt mengubah posisi mereka menjadi...

"Heh? Mau apa kau diatasku, hah?" tanya Mello curiga.

"Cih, dibawah itu tidak enak loh, Mells…" kini gantian Matt yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

Setelah dilihat-lihat, telinga yang berada di atas kepala Matt tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Ma-matt... Te-telingamu?" tanya Mello ragu.

"Hah? Kenapa? Salahkah? Kan lebih asik jika perlahan aku berubah menjadi manusia." Matt berbisik di telinga Mello dengan sedikit mendesah, sehingga muncul semburat merah di pipi Mello.

'Glek... Gawat,' Mello menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi u-

Matt langsung menyerbu mulut Mello dengan ganas, bagai seekor harimau menerkam mangsanya.

Entah karena Matt perlahan berubah menjadi manusia ataukah apa, mendadak menjadi mahir dan berhasil membuat Mello menikmatinya sehingga saliva mengalir disela-sela mulut Mello dan turun melalui leher putihnya.

"Ahh...~" kini keduanya menyudahi ciuman itu karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Baru sebentar Mello menghirup udara segar, kejutan telah menantinya.

Lidah sang seme tengah menjilati sisa saliva dari dagu hingga leher putih Mello.

Sama dengan Mello tadi, Matt kini membuat banyak _kissmark_ di leher dan bahu Mello, tetapi, tangannya tidak diam saja. Matt perlahan melepas kancing baju hitam Mello hingga dada bidang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu terekspos jelas.  
>Semua seme dan author pasti akan ngiler melihat ke-<em>sexy<em>-an sang uke ini.

"A-ah, Matt... Nghh..." Mello mendesah ketika Matt memilin tonjolan merah kecil di dadanya. Sementara tangan yang lainnya menyusup ke sela-sela celana Mello dan mengelus 'benda' yang rupanya sudah agak mengeras.

"Ah... Ma-matt... Ah..." puas dengan leher dan bahu, kini tonjolan merah kecil didada Mello yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

Menghisap, menjilat dan mengigitnya. Perlakuan Matt terhadap daerah-daerah sensitiv Mello, membuat Mello hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Seakan menikmati setiap sensasi dan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Seme-nya ini.

Cuaca panas saat itu sangatlah menganggu bagi mereka, tiba-tiba lampu pijar diatas kepala Matt menyala cerah secerah sinar kulkas, ia segera mengambil es krim yang menjadi simpanan Mello.  
>Lalu menjatuhkan es krim rasa vanilla itu diatas perut Mello dan menjilatinya dengan semangat, membuat Mello menggeliat geli merasakan lidah Matt menari diatas perutnya.<p>

Sembari menghabiskan es krim yang diatas perut Mello, Matt membuka celana dan boxer Mello dan kini, tubuh polos nan _sexy_ Mello terkespos jelas di depan media(?).

"Hah, punyamu kecil yah?" ujar Matt sedikit mengejek. Dan langsung satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Matt hingga Matt terjungkal jatuh di lantai.

"Cih! Beraninnya kau berkata seperti itu." sahut Mello sembari duduk diatas Matt yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Apakah pakaian ini tidak menganggumu?" tanya Mello.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bukakan, sayang?"

"Boleh..." dengan cengiran mencurigakan, Mello segera menindih Matt dan melucuti semua pakaiannya.

'Glek,' Mello menelan ludah begitu melihat tubuh Matt yang sesungguhnya, baru kali ini Mello melihatnya dan langsung mengamatinya dari dadanya yang bidang, lengan yang dihiasi sedikit otot, perut _sixpack_, paha mulus dan tentu saja kejantanan Matt yang notabene lebih besar dari kepunyaannya.  
>Semuanya begitu sempurna. Mello jadi tidak sabar ingin menikmati setiap inchi bagian tubuh Matt, tetapi sayang, posisinya sebagai Seme hanya sebentar, Matt langsung menindihnya lagi.<p>

"Kenapa? Tertarik atau iri?" kata Matt sembari memainkan kejantanan Mello yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Cih! Ka-kau kira... A-aku iri, hah?"

Matt tak menjawab, malah beralih kepada kejantanan Mello yang seakan memerlukan _service_ lebih dari sang Seme.

"Ahh... Ma-matt, ce-cepat masukan... Nghh... " desah Mello ketika Matt memainkan kejantanannya dengan tangannya.

"Hah... Dasar uke tak sabar!"

"He-heh! Ah... Si-siapa yang uke?"

"Yang dibawah adalah uke... Dan, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai majikanku sendiri,"

Matt mengambil sesendok es krim dan menumpahkannya pada kejantanan Mello dan segera melahapnya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, desahan Mello pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

2 sensasi, dingin, hangat dan disapu oleh kelihaian lidah Matt bercampur menjadi satu kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan .

Matt memaju mundurkan kejantanan Mello dengan perlahan dengan tempo sedsingkat-sdingkatnya(?) layaknya seekor kura-kura mengangkut kulkas(?).

"Bah! La-lambat sekali kau, Matt! Ce-cepatlahh... Ah..."

Mendengar itu, Matt merubah posisinya menjadi posisi 69, dengan begitu Mello bisa ikut men-_service_ kejantanannya.

Mengulum, menghisap dan mengigitnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama membuat _kissmark_ di kejantanan sang lawan.

Tetapi sepertinya Matt mencoba menggoda Mello dengan menggerakkan kejantanan Mello dengan sangat lambat.

"Ah! Matt, percepatlah! Aku su-sudah tidak sabar!"

Matt hanya menyeringai, tetapi tidak mendengarkan titah sang majikan.

'Cih!' terpaksa, Mello menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat ke mulut Matt hingga sesuatu akan meledak.

"Ma-matt, I'm co-_coming_!" Mello setengah berteriak dan akhirnya keluarlah cairan putih kental di dalam mulut Matt. Matt yang agak sedikit tersedak, langsung menelan cairan asam itu.

"Ah... Kau sudah sampai. Aku belum..."

"Huh! Suruh siapa kau bermain-main, hah?"

"Hmp... _Suck it_..." Matt menyodorkan 3 jarinya yang penuh es krim ke dalam mulut Mello dan menghisapnya. Mello begitu menghayati pekerjaannya itu, seakan ia sedang menghisap sebuah 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar.

Setelah selesai menjilati jari-jari Matt, kini jari yang dipenuhi saliva Mello itu dimasukan satu persatu ke dalam 'lubang' Mello.

"Akh! A-ah... ~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mello sedikit berteriak.

"Tenang, Mells. Ini pemanasan sebelum ke jenjang yang lebih nikmat," jelas Matt.

Matt menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, lalu disusul dengan jari tengahnya.

"Ah... Sshh... Sa-sakit, Matt!"

Lalu jari manis yang terakhir.

"Gah! _I will kill you after this_!" Mello mencak-mencak sambil menahan sakit.

"_Kill me if you want_." Matt menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya membentuk zig-zag sementara jari tengahnya mencari 'titik kenikmatan' Mello.

"Ahh... La-lagi, Matt... _Again_..." desah Mello tak karuan.

'Dapat!'

Matt melumuri kejantanannya yang sudah menegak dengan sisa es krim vanilla itu.

Mello bernafas lega ketika 3 jari 'penyiksa' itu dilepaskan dari 'lubang'nya, belum sampai semenit Mello bernafas, sesuatu yang lebih besar kini masuk ke 'lubang'nya.

"Ssshhh... Ahh... _It's hu-hurt_!" Mello meringis kesakitan, seakan sesuatu telah merobek bagian 'bawah'nya.

"Ta-tahanlah..." ujar Matt yang juga kepayahan memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam lubang yang sangat sempit.

"A-ah... Kumohon, Matt. He-hentikan itu." Mello memohon kepada Matt. Mello menitikan air mata karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tetapi Matt tidak akan membiarkan Mello merasakan kesakitan itu. Matt segera membungkam mulut Mello dengan ciumannya dan Mello membalasnya dengan ganas.

Dengan sekali hentakan, akhirnya kejantanan Matt masuk seluruhnya ke dalam 'lubang' Mello.

"Boleh kumulai sekarang?" Matt menatap Mello dengan lembut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

Sebenarnya Mello sudah cukup tersiksa dengan rasa sakit itu, tetapi entah kenapa dirinya seakan ingin menikmati sesuatu yang mungkin akan lebih seru daripada sebelumnya.

Tidak mau Mello kesakitan lagi, Matt kembali menciumnya.

Selagi lidah mereka saling bertautan, Matt mengeluarkan kejantannya hingga ujung, lalu menghentakkannya dengan cepat.  
>Terus, berulang-ulang, hingga Mello merasa terbiasa...<p>

Matt menghujam lubang Mello berkali-kali dan sembari memainkan kejantanan Mello. Mello pun mendesah tak karuan dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati permainan Matt yang semula menyakitkan, tetapi mampu membawanya seakan dirinya terbang dan melupakan tempat dimana ia berpijak.

"Ahhh... Ah... Matty, _harder_, _faster_, _please_!" Mello meminta lebih lagi dari ini.  
>Matt segera menggendong Mello tanpa melepas kejantanan dari 'lubang' Mello, dan menempelkan Mello ketembok, sedangkan Matt yang menggendong Mello kembali menghujamkan 'titik kenikmatan' Mello lebih dalam.<p>

"Ahh! Matty, _I want_... Ahh~ Ngghh, ahh..." Mello mencengkram rambut Matt.

"Mells, a-aku ju-juga mau... ke... Akh!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun telah mencapai klimaks dan Mello mengeluarkan cairannya di atas perut Matt sementara Matt di dalam lubang Mello.

"Ahh..."

Keduanya kini sama-sama tumbang karena kelelahan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah... Aku tak menyangka, kau yang seekor anjing manja ternyata sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini," ujar Mello.

"Ha ha... Begitulah... Aku kan seme, juga laki-laki biasa. Lagipula, aku sudah normal lagi loh." Matt memperlihatkan bagian belakangnya yang tadinya tumbuh ekor, sekarang lenyap, begitu pula dengan 2 pasang telinga di atas kepalanya.  
>Kini, Matt benar-benar seutuhnya menjadi seorang manusia. Kutukannya sudah lenyap.<p>

"Hehe... Akhirnya... Hh... Aku menemukan...seorang yang aku cintai... Hh... Hh..." ujar Matt yang duduk sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Hah? Si-siapa?" tanya Mello.

"Kau, Mells..." Tunjuk Matt sembari tersenyum...

"Ha-hah? Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Haha... Tidak boleh yah, aku menyukaimu?" wajah Matt tertunduk lesu.

"E-eh, anu... Te-tentu saja boleh dan aku juga... Hei! Jangan sedih begitu dong!" Mello mendekati Matt dan hendak menghibur pemuda berambut merah itu, tetapi...

"Hmp..." Matt langsung mencium Mello lagi. Dan semburat merah di pipi Mello kembali muncul.

"Benar boleh?" tanya Matt melepas ciumannya dan memegang kepala Mello yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat mata Mello, berharap ia menjawab 'boleh'.

"I-iya, Matt. Ta-tapi,"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Matt polos.  
>Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Mello bisa menjawab walaupun sudah mencari jawaban dari Anyer sampai Ancol. Eh, lho kok? Bukan! Abaikan itu.<p>

"Hei... Kok diam, Mells?" tanya Matt yang rupanya penasaran dengan jawaban uke-nya itu.

"E-eng... I-iya." Mello menjawab sembari menelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghindari tatapan Matt.

"Ehh... Tidak sopan! Kalau mau menjawab, tataplah lawan bicaramu..."

"A-aku malu!"

Matt memegang dagu Mello.

"A-apa sih? Sakit tahu, Matt!"

"Katakan dengan jujur, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Matt dengan serius.

'Cih! Baka... Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu! Wajahmu itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowo, tahu! Tapi... Jujur aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!' batin Mello dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Huaaa... Mell-chan jahat! Ternyata kau tidak...-

"Heh, bodoh! Aku mencintaimu tau! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh? Benar?" Matt langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Rupanya, tangisan tadi adalah bohongan, untuk mengelabui Mello.

"Hah! Tangisan mu itu pura-pura ya, hah? Awas kamu!"

Matt akhirnya bahagia bisa kembali ke wujud manusia normalnya dan terlebih, ia kini mempunya seorang yang ia cintai, yaitu Mello.

Apapun yang terjadi, seekor manusia setengah anjing itu yang berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya itu akan mencintai kekasihnya, sampai kapan pun. Toh, ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta, dan cinta itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja dan kepada siapa saja, tidak hanya dibatasi oleh gender yang membuat cinta seperti dikekang. _Love is Freedom_, selama cinta itu tidak main-main. By: Author.

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Satu hari kemudian...<p>

"Ah, papa! Ijinkan aku tinggal disini untuk selamanya..." rengek seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah marun kepada seorang pria yang tidak kelihatan tua, yang sedang duduk diatas gerobak.

"Heh! Kurang ajar kamu! Jangan panggil-panggil papa! Panggil Raja saja," bentak orang aneh itu yang katanya sih Raja.

"I-iya deh, Ra-raja. Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke Negara Antah Berantah! Aku mau tinggal disini bersama orang yang kucintai!" paksa Matt kepada ayahnya yang jauh-jauh datang dengan gerobak sodor(?)nya dari Negara Antah Berantah yang entah dimana tempatnya.  
>Kenapa pakai gerobak sodor, bukan kreta kuda?<br>Jawabannya gampang... Karena Raja itu pelit plus miskin... Hahaha...

(L: -lempar grobaknya

Author: heh, Raja nista! Awas kamu, ya! Ga sopan ama author, tak bikin OOC dahsyat kamu! –hah?)

Raja berambut hitam jabrik dengan kaus oblong putih dan celana jeans belel dan kebiasan duduknya yang nyentrik seperti orang sedang BAB itu menggeleng kepalanya.

Tidak setuju jika anaknya yang lucu, tampan, dan imut-imut seperti dirinya ini harus berpisah.

"Ah! Raja kumohon. Aku kan sudah lepas dari kutukan sialanmu itu dan-

"Tunggu, kutukan apa katamu?" tanya Raja yang bernama L itu sembari menatap tajam anaknya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kok... Aku hanya menyebut kutukan saja. Hehe," Matt hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Sialan kau!"

"Eh! Lagipula aku kan sudah lepas dari kutukan itu dan telah menemukan seorang yang aku cintai!"

"Hmp! Siapa dia? Bawa kemari..." perintah Raja L sembari melahap kue bolu beserta loyangnya(?).

Matt segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menarik Mello yang sedang asik baca komik hentai ke halaman rumahnya, tempat sang calon mertua.  
>(Mello: heh! Author pembuka aib! Awas aja ya kamu!)<p>

"Ini. Dia Mello. Orang yang sangat berjasa dan sangat kucintai." ujar Matt sambil merangkulnya.

"Heh! Lepaskan! Lagipula, siapa om-om ini?" tanya Mello sambil menunjuk L.

"Eh, ini bukan om! Ini Raja dan ini ayahku!" bisik Matt.

"Uaaapah?" sontak Mello langsung menyemburkan kuahnya ke wajah L, untung saja dengan siap siaga, L mengeluarkan tameng payungnya.

"E-eh, maaf, Ra-raja... He" Mello menunduk hingga nyungsep ke tanah.

"Ini yang namanya Mello? Cantiknya." Raja L mengamati Mello.

"Heh, botak! Aku ini cowo, tahu! Bukan cewe!" bentak Mello dan kembali mengelurakan kuah kedua kalinya.

"Ehem! Baiklah. Kalau anakku berbahagia dengan orang aneh ini, bolehlah kau tinggal bersamanya. Asal kau, tidak boleh menyakiti orang yang kau cintai, ingat itu!" nasihat L, dan tumben sekali L bijak seperti itu, padahal bisanya cuma makan-in makanan manis doang. -_slapped_-

Dan akhirnya berkat ijin dan restu dari sang Raja, Matt akhirnya diperbolehkan tinggal bersama Mello, dan sang Raja pun kembali ke negara Antah Berantah yang entah dimana.

"Hei... " Matt melirik ke Mello dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"_Shut up_! Aku melakukan 'itu' lagi. Gara-gara kemarin, jalanku jadi seperti orang cacat, tau!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di dalam kamar mandi, Mells?" Matt segera menggendong Mello yang berontak ke dalam rumah dan... _You know what happen and what they do_? Kekekeke...

**.**

**.**

**#**_**FIN**_**#**

**#**_**OWARI**_**#**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaa! Lemon ketiga author! Aih, bagaimana lemonnya? Asem? Kurang asem? Kurang hot? Kalau kurang asem, makan permen Kurang Asem! -bletak!-**

**Ahh... Fic yang didapat dari ide dadakan ini akhirnya selesai dalam 2 hari... Dan untuk adegan lemonnya selesai dalam semalam... Ha ha... -tepar tak berdaya-**

**Oia, sebelumnya author mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kak Melati Fitriani yang ada difb, berkat jasa dialah, akhirnya judulnya bisa ditemukan… kekeke… Setelah puyeng2 nyari judul sana sini, ya usulan dari kak Melati dipake juga, hahay. **_**Creamy**_** yg berarti krim (es krim kali yah), dan joujin itu **_**lover**_** atau cinta atau kekasih, ah entahlah! Dia yang mengusulkan…hha.**

**Berawal dari sedikit percakapan dengan nak Joy a.k.a Athene Thalia tentang es krim dan juga author yang lagi makan es krim, terciptalah sebuah ide Maha Hancur, fic Lemon abal! Sementara ide Matt jadi manusia setengah anjing itu, karena author sering lihat pic di google, Matt guguknya, Mello kucingnya... XD**

**Oke! Singkat kata, author minta **_**Rivew**_**, Kritik, Saran dan yang mau nge-**_**flame**_** silahkanlah, tapi seperti biasa, jangan pedes-pedes yah bang! Cabenya satu aja! -bletak!-**

**Wokeh!**

_**See Ya in Next Fic**_**! ^o^/**


End file.
